Long Pig
by HoothootOwls
Summary: 'What if they find a better cook' Or 'Am I really not enough for the crew anymore' Sanji's cooking isn't cutting it for the crew anymore. So he buys a new kind of meat. WARNINGS: Tricked cannibalism.


It was an accident, how I found my "special" recipe. I didn't mean to. I don't really know how it happened. But I got myself some human meat. Why they even sold human meat has me at a lost but I don't really try to figure that out.

I cooked and prepared the meat like usual. At the usual time, the usual kitchen, usual utilities, usual everything. The rest of my Nakama came into the room looking, bored…I hated that.

Bored, they were bored with my cooking. It got me angry and sad. I only had the fish from the sea to use, it wasn't my fault.

My cooking was beginning to not be enough. 'What_ if they find a better cook?' Or 'Am I really not enough for the crew anymore?'_ Thoughts hounded me every day as I cooked, mocking me. _'__Hehe, they're getting bored Sanji. You can't even amaze your Nakama anymore. Pfft.'_

I decided to try another kind of meat. At a meat shop in a small town we dropped by in. The meat was called "Long Pig". The workers were very persuasive. So I ended up buying the meat from them.

I got back to the ship and told everyone I had a new kind of meat to make tonight. They didn't seem to care.

I spent a little more time on dinner that night. It was worth it in the end. They loved it! The shine in their eyes were back. When they took the first bite, the smile, the glitter in the eyes, I knew it was perfect. "Oh! Sanji! You made it so good!" Luffy inhaled the thing and asked for more. Which I gave him because there was still some left.

I was relieved and thankful. I finally did something right. I bought a lot of it so it lasted…a week with Luffy. But by then we were already out on the open sea. No more of the Long Pig. I tried to prepare the fish I caught to be great or to at least make them happy.

It didn't work. I set down the food and Luffy look a bite filled with excitement. It was lost after two seconds. "Sanji?" Luffy spoke out. I gulped. "Yes Luffy what is it?" I didn't want to hear want he had to say.

"Your cooking today is a dull?" The words carelessly rolled off his tongue as a few other crew members covered his mouth and shushed him. I wasn't facing them. But I know they were looking rather disappointed. I turned around with a sorry smile. "Sorry guys I'll go pick up some more of that special meat at the next island okay?"

Luffy raised his hands in the air and wooed. "Yeah!" I left the kitchen.

.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks before we got to another island. I left the ship to search for a meat shop. But when I found any shop the workers either had no idea what "Long Pig" was or looked horrified and kicked me out.<p>

It was getting late and I was getting more nervous as I started to see the sun set. '_Crap.'_ This was bad very bad. The crew was waiting. The crew was so excited for the meat to arrive. I remember it so well. The little shop I found was down farther away from everything.

I wanted to check it out. I was desperate. I wanted no needed that meat! So I went in. It looked like the kind of place I try not to buy anything from. But I had to ask.

"Excuse me but can I ask if you sell a certain kind of meat here?" The workers didn't seem to really care about what I was saying. "Do you sell Long Pig?" They seemed to notice me then. They didn't move but their eyes did. They searched me with their eyes. Up and down until one got up and came to the counter.

"So you say Long Pig?" He was acting as if it was something wrong. But at the time I didn't care, he had the meat! "Yes!" I sounded a little more excited than I meant to. He let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" I ask feeling suspicious. "No nothing just didn't expect the famous Black Leg Sanji to be a cannibal."

I was taken back. '_Cannibal?'_ "Uhh what?" I spoke sounding just as confused as I felt. "Huh? You're asking for Long Pig and you don't even know what it is? HAHA!" The man laughed and wiped a small tear out of his eye. He leaned over the counter and his voice lowered. "Long Pig" Is human meat…"

Everything in me screamed and shouted. Telling me to get away! I wanted to vomit. I was about to run when the crew popped into my mind. They hated what I cooked regularly. I covered my mouth and looked at the man.

"Are you fucking with me?" He raised his eye brows in amusement. "No way I wouldn't lie about that." I stood there for a while. Conflicting on what I should do. Then the crew's disappointed expression crossed my mind.

I bought the meat.

* * *

><p>Dinner was great. I cooked the meat fine and swell. Everyone loved the meat. Luffy was happy. Everyone was so I couldn't be gladder. I sat in my spot at the table and watched as they chewed the food and swallowed.<p>

A grin found its way on my face.

.

* * *

><p>So I was thinking of cannibalism when forcedtricked cannibalism crossed my mind. So I decided to write this! I realized I can only write One Piece Fanfics most of the time.

I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired and my account is being a douche to me..._nahh I think I just suck...yeah._

((WHOA WAIT! NO GAY LOVE IN ONE **MY** STORIES?!))


End file.
